Line in the Sand Sequel to Role Reversal
by SORRY.NO.LONGER.USED
Summary: Lee and Gaara have been together for two years now...but new threats to their relationship are constantly appearing. Where's the line between collegues and lovers?
1. Chapter 1

Line in the Sand

**Line in the Sand**

**(Sequel to Role Reversal)**

_**Because you all asked so nicely for a sequel…and the bloody plot bunnies won't leave me alone!**_

_**This one's gonna be a little more angsty and I'm not sure how many chapters it will have (not a great deal) but I promise fluff and smex at the end!**_

_Disclaimer – _

_Answer the following…_

_Does Temari have a fan that says 'You're gonna die' when you open it?_

_Did Naruto finally give up on Raman?_

_Did Orochimaru get done for child molesting?_

_If the answer to the above is 'no' then I don't own Naruto._

Chapter One

"Mah…ah! Please…please…" Lee was tossing his head from side to side desperately.

Gaara looked on, amused. It really was a funny to watch Lee come undone.

Especially at the hands of someone who didn't know how to handle him.

The poor boy playing Seme shuddered and held up a hand. "Snake!"

"Cut!" Itachi growled out, and slammed down the script he was holding. "Damn it Suigetsu! How many times are we gonna have to keep stopping 'cause you can't hold your god-damned sperm?!"

Gaara gave a snort. It was cruel, really, to set Lee on the poor newbie like that. But Itachi thought Suigetsu would be able to handle it, since he'd been so confident in the interview.

'_Obviously not…'_

Suigetsu gave a sigh. "Sorry boss, but this guy's just…" He stared down at Lee. "Give me a bit to calm myself down and-"

"Forget it! It's ten pm and I wanna go home! We'll continue tomorrow. You'd better make sure you have images of your grandmother in drag or something tomorrow Suigetsu, else I'm replacing you. I can't afford all these delays!"

"I know, I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha."

Itachi sighed as Gaara put a hand on his shoulder. "Kid's new. And Lee's hot stuff. What can you do?" He said, patting the man's shoulder.

"I can force you to wear Lee out tonight." Itachi replied.

"Yes boss!" Gaara grinned. And began striding towards his lover.

"Gaara!"

Gaara turned at the yell from his employer. "I need him walking!"

Gaara gave a snort. "No promises."

--

"Hey baby, you done yet?" Gaara called through his lover's dressing-room door.

"In a second, just grabbing my stuff."

Gaara gave an impatient sigh. He hated not being able to go into Lee's dressing-room, but ever since a slight…incident a few months back involving him, Lee, some honey and a very expensive lamp, the two hadn't been allowed in the same room without an escort.

Finally his boyfriend emerged, sweaty, tired, and beaming with joy. "Gaara-koi!"

Gaara braced himself against the wall as he was pounced on and chuckled. "You act as though you haven't seen me for days. We woke up together as always."

Lee nuzzled his neck. "Yes, but I've had someone else's hands all over me." He looked up at Gaara deviously and pouted. "I feel all…dirty and violated."

Gaara gave a groan. "Lee…Itachi needs you walking tomorrow and I can't handle you in 'Ultimate Uke' mode tonight. Neither can Suigetsu for that matter."

Lee giggled. "Aw. He is adorable, is he not?"

"Hm." Gaara lifted his lover up…no mean feat since Lee was a good three inches taller. "You're cuter."

"Oy! Love-birds! Get a move on, we all want out of here!"

Gaara sighed into his lover's neck. "Yes Naruto, I know."

Lee made a sympathetic sound and kissed Gaara on his head. "Let's go home, ne? You can ravish me to your heart's content."

Gaara smiled up at the man he loved…so much it hurt sometimes. He didn't deserve him…

"Yeah baby. Let's go home."

--

_Hehe, I'm feeling mean, and it's 1am and I have work tomorrow…so that's all you're getting for now! Let me know if you want more!_


	2. Chapter 2

Line in the Sand

**Line in the Sand**

**(Sequel to Role Reversal)**

_**First thing's first, a huge thank you to everyone who gave me support and sympathy in their reviews. It really did help to know I have people supporting me and loving my work.**_

_**Since this story WON'T go away…no matter how depressed I am…I decided to continue regardless. Can't say the same for 'What the Hell..' though, 'cause that's a comedy.**_

_**This chapter is pretty much information and fluffy lemons all the way.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer – _

_Answer the following…_

_Does Lee have a tattoo on his chest saying 'Property of Sabaku no Gaara?_

_Did Shikamaru have epilepsy?(C'mon, you know that would be hilarious!)_

_Did Kabuto get contacts?_

_If the answer to the above is 'no' then I don't own Naruto._

Chapter Two

Gaara opened the door to his and Lee's apartment with a sigh. The two of them were so tired, Gaara had volunteered to go grab a take-away instead of cooking.

It was a mark of Lee's exhaustion that he had agreed. Usually Lee preferred to cook his own food, since he didn't trust the fast-food places' cleanliness.

Gaara had made a compromise and had gotten Lee's favourite; curry.

"Baby? You alright?" He called out as he kicked the door closed.

"Mmm, Gaara?"

Lee's head appeared from the couch, hair mussed up in all directions. "That was quick."

"No, I've been gone at least a half hour." Gaara chuckled. "Are you really _that_ tired?"

"I guess so…" Lee yawned.

"Oh well…I can live without your arse for one day I suppose…" Gaara teased as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Like hell…" Lee muttered, following him. "I expect my usual 'good-night fuck' when you eventually come to bed."

Gaara gave a snort. "If you're awake when I come to bed."

"Then have an early night. It is not like you do not sleep anymore Gaara."

Gaara nodded thoughtfully as he dished out the curry (making sure he didn't get Lee's by mistake). He had been sleeping a good seven hours a night ever since Lee had moved in a year ago.

'_Eighteen months…'_ Gaara thought. _'I've had this miracle in my life again for eighteen months. Where does the time go?' _He frowned. "I think I'm getting old."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Gaara, I am a year older than you, and we are both still in the Springtime of our Youth!"

Gaara gave him a look. "You've been talking to Gai again."

Lee laughed. "Well, he _is_ my father Gaara."

"Hm. He must be…no-one else would call as often."

Gai, in fact, was not Lee's biological father, but he might as well have been. He adopted Lee after helping nurse him back to health after Lee and Gaara's fight.

He had turned Lee into the man he was today, and whatever Gaara thought of him, (he _never_ revealed what he thought of the man to Lee) he admired him for doing so.

He handed Lee his plate and sat at the table. Another change Lee had insisted on. Apparently, eating in front of the T.V was bad for your digestion.

Go figure.

Gaara fell into his own thoughts as he ate, trying to figure out when exactly he and Lee were gonna have some time to themselves.

The new Akatsuki project started next week, and although they were playing lovers in it, it wasn't the same as being together at home.

Ever since Lee (and Neji, finally getting fed up with the hypocrisy of his family) had moved to Uchiha from Hyuga, it seemed as though they did nothing but work.

"Gaara…"

How was he ever gonna ask Lee the question he'd been wanting to ask for months now?

"Gaara-koi?"

Still, he supposed there was no real rush…they had all the time in the-

Lee's lips crashing against his own brought him back to earth with a bump.

Lee pulled back and pouted. "I do not like you ignoring me, Gaara-koi."

Gaara gave a sigh and pushed away his half-eaten meal. "Sorry love, just thinking."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "You are tired." He pulled the plate back. "Finish it, have a shower, and come to bed. I will be waiting." He gave Gaara another kiss, much softer this time, placed his own plate in the washer and wandered into their room.

Gaara stared after him, then shook his head with a sad chuckle. Lee…he was always looking out for him. He never thought about his own needs.

It was just one of the many things Gaara loved about him.

He did as instructed, and wandered into their room to find Lee…already naked and slowly thrusting three fingers in and out of his arse.

Gaara froze at the sight, a shiver working all the way down his body. "Lee…"

"Mmm, yessss…?" Lee moaned out.

"What…are you doing?"

"Getting ready for you, of course!" Lee groaned. "You took – ah – such a long time, Gaara-koi…"

And at that point, Gaara's brain died. "Bah?"

Lee looked up, and laughed recognising the look. It was the same look Gaara always got when Lee did something particularly kinky. It pretty much meant his brain had flat-lined.

"Come over here, koi."

Gaara obeyed dumbly, his body acting on auto-pilot while his mind tried to process the image of Lee fingering himself.

He sat on the edge of the bed, staring mutely at his lover.

Lee just chuckled, gasping as he hit his own prostate.

"Lay down…"

Again, Gaara obeyed, automatically placing his hands on Lee's hips as he straddled him.

Lee stared down at him, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Are you with me, Gaara?"

"Mah? Bah?" Gaara responded intelligently.

Lee couldn't help it, he dissolved into giggles, leaning over Gaara's chest as tears ran down his face.

Gaara finally came back to planet earth at his lover's laughter. "Oy."

"Oh, I am sorry." Lee finally spluttered out.

Gaara chuckled and kissed Lee gently. "It's fine. It's good we can still have fun! The second making love becomes a chore, or routine, it ruins a relationship." He lay back. "So, you're taking care of me tonight?"

Lee wiped away his tears and nodded, before pulling back and smothering Gaara's chest in soft kisses and nips. Sometimes their love-making was rough, sometimes it was sweet.

Lee smiled. But it was _always_ love-making.

And he adored it.

He reached his goal of Gaara's member, standing stiff to attention. "Mah, it's been a while since I did this, ne?"

Gaara flinched as Lee's hot breath travelled over his groin. "Yeah…it has…so, if you wouldn't mind…?"

Lee gave a snort and gave a soft nip to the side of the swollen organ. "As you wish…"

Gaara gave a soft gasp and twitched his hips. "Ohhh…"

Lee smiled as he opened his mouth and swallowed the member down, delighting in the moan that came from Gaara's mouth. He suckled lightly, placing his hands on Gaara's hips. When Gaara got close he started to shake, so Lee had learnt to interpret when he needed to stop.

Which was right about now…

"Godssss, Lee…I'm-"

Lee released his prize and grinned up at Gaara. "Yeah, I know." He moved up to straddle his lover again, and placed him at his entrance. "Ready?"

"For you?" Gaara leant up and claimed Lee's lips. "Never."

Lee smiled softly and impaled himself with a gasp. "Gaara…"

"Mmm." Gaara thrust his hips up to delve further inside his lover. "You feel so good baby."

"Yeah?" Lee placed his hands on Gaara's chest and began to ride him. "You too…you fill me so good!"

They moved in a steady but firm rhythm together, murmuring words of love and praise, until Gaara gave a particularly vicious thrust up and filled his love. Lee gave a whimper and lifted himself up and down swiftly a few more times before spilling over Gaara's chest with a cry. "Gaara! Oh…" He fell forward, and felt his lover gently move them so he laid against his chest.

Gaara absentmindedly reached for the tissues by the bed and wiped up their seed.

"Ne, Gaara-koi…you are still inside me…" Lee muttered sleepily.

"Yeah…do you mind? I feel…complete like this."

Lee shook his head and snuggled into Gaara's chest. "No…sleep now?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"You…too…" Lee whispered as he drifted off.

Gaara 'hm'd and rested his chin against Lee's head, before pulling the sheet over them.

Tomorrow…was another day.

--

_Sigh. Life is crappy…but writing makes me feel better! So, review and I write. Is how it works darlings._


	3. Chapter 3

Line in the Sand

**Line in the Sand**

**(Sequel to Role Reversal)**

'_**Kays people! If you haven't read the previous chapter, go back and do so! The A.N was replaced!**_

_Disclaimer – _

_Answer the following…_

_Is Sand Bondage a real jutsu?_

_Did Kankuro finally come to his senses about the whole 'all-black-in-the-desert' thing?_

_Did Sasuke change his hairstyle?_

_If the answer to the above is 'no' then I don't own Naruto._

Chapter Three

"Cut, cut, CUT, un!" The blonde shrieked out.

Gaara sat up on his elbows and gave Lee a look. This was the fourth time they'd been interrupted during this damn scene and it was beginning to give Gaara blue balls.

"What is it this time, Deidara-sama?" Lee asked politely, unfortunetly sending puffs of air across Gaara's erection. He groaned, and Lee looked at him, wincing in apology. "Sorry Gaara-koi."

"It's fine baby. Just getting hard to hold it in." He scowled at the director.

Yet again the Akatsuki were taking advantage of Itachi and Sasuke's relationship. This time they had insisted on using the Uchiha's resources, sets, cast and crew for a newish member, Deidara, to make his first porn movie.

The man was a pain in the arse and if he eyed up Gaara's one more time…

"It's just not working with you Lee, un!" Deidara sighed. "I'm sorry, but you just don't fit my image of what I need in this scene."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, but Lee nodded. "I understand, Deidara-sama, but it will be very awkward to have to redo each and every scene so far with a different actor."

"He's right Deidara." Itachi sighed from the side-lines. "If you thought Lee was gonna be wrong for the part, you should have said so from the beginning. It's too late to redo every scene with someone new."

"Well…maybe we could add a couple of scenes with you two breaking up and Gaara going with someone new, un?" Deidara asked, nibbling his bottom lip in a way that would have looked adorable on Lee…but looked ridicules on him. "Is that alright un? I mean, I know you two are…'involved' outside the set so-"

"That doesn't affect our work Deidara." Gaara growled. "We're both professionals."

"Indeed. If you feel that is the best course of action, of course we will do whatever you wish." Lee chimed in.

Deidara gave a sigh and beamed at them. "Thank you both! It's nice to see you trust each other enough to let someone else sleep with you, un."

Gaara rolled his eyes. Anyone who hadn't spent all week with the man might have seen that as a compliment…but it was just one of hundreds of subtle jabs Deidara had sent their way. Gaara also suspected he bullied Lee out of his sight…but Lee wouldn't say a word about it.

"Who do you want instead?" Sasuke asked, stepping forward.

Deidara nibbled in his lip again. "Well…I don't suppose…it'd be too much to ask you to do it, un?"

Itachi stiffened and Sasuke's mouth fell open. He was a seme like Gaara. He only filmed with Naruto or Sai, another colleague of theirs who switched from seme to uke depending on what day of the week it was.

He never allowed anyone other than Itachi inside him.

"No." Was the simple answer. But to everyone's surprise, it came from Gaara.

Deidara frowned at him. Gaara glared back. "I'll accept Shikamaru, Sai, even Shino if you want brunettes. If you're happy with a blonde, Naruto will do nicely. But I won't take Sasuke. He's a terrible uke. I don't know how Itachi can put up with him."

Itachi gave him a grin of thanks. Sasuke just looked relieved.

And Lee…Lee looked like he'd fallen in love all over again.

--

Gaara dragged himself out of the shower and stared around his dressing room with a sigh. Lee had been sent home after Deidara's hissy fit about not being able to get Sasuke as his uke. Sai had gladly taken his place ("Rather me than Dickless (Naruto) over there!") and Lee had gone home.

Gaara, however, was stuck there for another few hours. And he was _not_ a happy bunny.

-Girl!, I wanna take you to a gay bar!-

Gaara smiled as he picked up the phone. Lee had changed his ringtone without asking _again_.

'_Speak of the devil…'_

"Hey baby."

"Hello koi. Any idea when you will be getting home?"

Gaara sighed and collapsed on the couch. "No clue. Wish I had a vague idea…but Deidara's being his usual prissy self, so I could be hours." He growled to himself. "Bloody bastard. You'd better go to bed without me."

"Aw." Gaara could almost see Lee pouting. "How am supposed to sleep without you having worn me out first?"

Gaara gave a shudder. Then an idea occurred to him. He chuckled and checked the clock. He still had over half an hour before his next scene. "Lee…"

"Yes koi?"

"Are you alone?"

A snort from the other end gave Gaara his answer. He grinned and stood, wandering over to his door and locking it. He dropped his towel on the way back to the couch.

"You missing me then baby?"

"Always." Lee replied softly. Gaara smirked.

"I miss you too. Sai can't even compare. I'm never gonna be able to sleep tonight."

Lee laughed. "Surely it is not just the sex you miss Gaara-koi?"

"Of course not…but I do miss it."

"Mmm, me too."

"Yeah? Tell me what I do to you."

"Oh? So it is like that, is it?" Lee laughed softly. "You kinky bastard."

"Yeah…but only with you."

"Mmm, and so it should be…y'know…I just came out of the shower…"

Gaara smirked. Lee had began using contractions…that was always a good sign.

"Me too, what a conincedence. So you're all wet."

"Mmm hmm. All wet and wanting. Every time I take a shower now, I remember that time…when you joined me…and we used the loofah…"

Gaara shuddered. They'd had to throw the loofah away afterwards…but it had been worth it. "Oh yeah…I remember…"

"Even thinking about it now…it's making me so hard Gaara-koi. I want you so badly…"

"Me too baby." Gaara began to run a finger up and down his swiftly growing erection. "You make me so horny Lee…all I wanna do is rush home and ravish you!"

"Gaara…"Lee moaned out. "Tell me what to do…please!"

"Touch yourself for me baby…slowly…"

"Ah…ahh…oh gods…feels so good…"

Gaara felt a shiver run through him at the thought of his lover jacking himself off. "Oh yeah…" He wrapped his hand around his cock and started pulling slowly. "Gods…you sound so desparete Lee…you want me that bad?"

"Yes Gaara-sama!" Lee moaned out. "I need you so bad right now…please…are you touching yourself too?"

"Yeah baby…I'm touching it for you…but it doesn't even compare to your tight ass."

"Mah…I need something…please Gaara-sama…not, not enough…"

Lee was panting loudly into the phone. Gaara grinned. They had time…they could play a little.

"Stop Lee."

He heard a mewl from the other end. "Gaara-sama…"

"Put the phone on speaker." He demanded. He heard Lee fumble a little, then everything became a little louder.

"D-done Gaara-sama…"

"Good." Gaara did the same. "Now, go to our 'special' draw, and choose something from there…"

Lee gave a happy cry. "Gaara-koi!"

Gaara chuckled. "Go on then…I wanna hear you scream my name."

He heard Lee move away from the bed and rummage through their 'special' draw…it contained all their various sex toys. Vibrators, dildos, nipple-clamps (Lee's), bondage (Gaara's) and various other toys. He knew without being there which one Lee would choose. They had gone shopping some months earlier, and Lee had picked up a rather generous dildo and descended into giggles. "It's almost as big as you, Gaara-koi."

"Lee…" Gaara had flushed with embaressment as several other shoppers gave him either envious or appreciative looks. But Lee had brought it, and had called it his 'Gaara substitute'. He used it when Gaara was away filming on location.

He gave a groan at the thought of what Lee was going to do to himself. "Lee, hurry…"

He heard a gasp and a thump as Lee returned to the bed. "I'm here…tell me what you want Gaara-sama."

Gaara shuddered and started to pump harder, rolling back the foreskin and spreading pre-come over his aching flesh. "Put a finger in that tight hole baby. Let me hear you moan…"

"Y-yes Gaara-sama…"

He heard Lee gasp and moan. He could almost see his lover fingering himself and god, was it turning him on.

"Oh…oh…ah! Mmm, please Gaara-sama…more…"

"Stick two in at once…stretch yourself out for me…"

"Yessssssssss…ahhhhhh…so good…hurts so good koi…want you now…"

Gaara gulped. Lee had obviously positioned the phone near his arse…since Gaara could hear slick noises as Lee penetrated and stretched himself.

"Ohhh god…" He panted. "I'm so hard for you baby…"

"How big is it Gaara-sama…tell me…"

"Oh, so big baby…and hard as a rock. I wanna own your tight ass so badly…thrust inside you until you can't walk!"

"Ah! Gaara-sama…please, please!" Lee was moaning unabashedly.

Gaara was getting close. "Put me in you koi…let me hear you cum…"

"Oh thank you, thank you Gaara-sama!" Lee purred, and Gaara heard him gasp and moan as he pushed the toy in. "AH! Yes…that's it…oh gods…Gaara…"

Gaara growled and began to move at a brutal pace. "Yeah baby…that's it…shove it in deep! Take me in your fuck-hole!"

"Oh Gaara…I love it when you talk dirty!" Gaara could see Lee grinning through his pleasure. "Talk to me more…I'm so close…"

"Am I in deep?"

"So deep…so good…so hard!"

"Oh gods Lee…so close now…you want to hear me cum?"

"Yes Gaara…oh please Koi! Cum in my asshole!"

Gaara gave a howl. "No…you first baby…cum for me! Scream my name!"

"AH, ah, ah…oh GAARAAAAAAAAAA!"

The sound of Lee cumming pushed Gaara over the edge and he pushed himself harder as he spilt all over his hand. "Leeeee…I love you!" He moaned.

"I – ha – love you too Koi…mmm, that was so good…" Lee sighed.

"Good. Can you sleep now?"

"I will try." Lee promised. "Try and get some sleep when you come home. Please? Take the pills if you need to."

"Alright baby, just for you. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Koi…" Lee murmured sleepily.

Gaara smiled as he hung up.

God, he loved his Lee.

--

"So Deidara…are you any closer to reaching your goal?" A voice purred on the other end of the phone.

Deidara sighed. "Unfortunately not. Gaara is being stubborn, un. But I'll get him Sasori-dono…he _will_ be mine.

Whether he likes it or not!"

--

_And Jenni said "Let there be plot!" And there was. And Jenni saw that it was good. Sigh. Review and relieve my depression!_


	4. Chapter 4

Line in the Sand

**Line in the Sand**

**(Sequel to Role Reversal)**

'_**Kays people! There's a side-story available on y.gallery. The reason I put it on there is because it's a GaaraxYashumaru. It's nasty and not for the weak-hearted, and I hated writing it. But it does help people understand my version of Gaara better. **_

_**So if you want to read it, ask me in a review.**_

_Disclaimer – _

_Answer the following…_

_Is Tobi a bad boy?_

_Did Deidara finally admit to being a woman?_

_Did Sasori go for a lead role in Pinocchio?_

_If the answer to the above is 'no' then I don't own Naruto._

_(I felt like having an Akatsuki theme this time.)_

Chapter Four

"Annnnnd cut! That's a wrap, un!"

Gaara gave a relieved sigh and gave Sai a high five. "We're finally done with this fucking scene!"

"Yes!" Sai replied happily. "I'm glad. My arse was getting painful with all the extra takes."

Gaara chuckled. "Sorry."

Sai waved the apology away and sat up with a stretch. "It's Lee you should apologise to. He's hardly seen you these last two weeks."

"I know." Gaara growled as he helped Sai up. The two began to walk to their respective dressing rooms. "That bastard Deidara kept me after hours three times to redo masturbation scenes. I swear the asshole gets off on it."

Sai nodded in agreement. "I think so too. In fact, I'm fairly certain he's attracted to you."

"Yeah? Well he can keep on being attracted as far as I'm concerned. I have Lee, and he's all I need."

"Aw. That's cute. You HAVE to let me join the two of you someday."

Gaara raised a hairless brow. "Talk to Jiraiya. That's the only way you're gonna get it."

Sai smiled and waved as he disappeared into his room.

Gaara walked into his and stripped off his top. He was getting clean, getting home, and getting Lee a present.

"Wow, so eager, un!"

Gaara closed his eyes. _'This isn't happening.'_ He opened them to see Deidara lying on _his_ couch…the couch he and Lee had first made love on, almost completely naked. Only his boxers remained.

"Get. Out." Gaara said firmly.

"Aw, I know you don't mean that, un." Deidara rose and sauntered over to Gaara. "I've seen the way you look at me, un."

"Really? Then you obviously don't recognise disgust when you see it!" Gaara turned to open the door, only to find himself pinned to the floor.

"Get the fuck off Deidara."

"I'm about to, un."

Gaara snarled and bucked, sending a knee into Deidara's groin. As the feminine man rolled off him in pain Gaara kicked him in the stomach and threw him out of his room.

"I'm with Lee. Get over both it and yourself you fucking whore." He growled. And slammed the door.

He was _so_ going out the window.

--

SLAM!

Lee jumped at the sound of the door. He'd been dosing on the couch for the past hour, waiting for Gaara to get home. Obviously he'd just gotten back.

"Gaara-koi?" He sat up and peered over the back of the couch, to see an absolutely furious Gaara slamming a fist into a wall.

"Gaara, what happened? Are you alright?"

Gaara snarled at him.

Lee recoiled, hurt. Gaara spotted the look and sighed, approaching his lover with his hands held up in apology.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry."

Lee nodded and crawled off and around the couch to embrace his boyfriend.

"What happened koi?"

"That…no good fucking lying son of a bitch Deidara came onto me!"

"…Excuse me." Lee let go of his lover and wandered into the room where he kept his training equipment. Not many people other than Gaara and Gai knew that Lee was a top-notch martial artist. Gaara had gotten rid of the games room in his apartment and turned it into a gym/workout room of sorts when Lee had gone away for a few days. He hadn't stopped kissing Gaara for three days when he found out.

Now, however, Gaara could hear heavy thuds coming from the room as Lee beat into his punch-bag.

Gaara sighed and walked into the room. Lee's face was flushed with anger and rage. If he didn't stop soon he was going to punch his way _through_ the bag.

"Lee…baby…"

Lee gave another punch and then a roundhouse kick to the bag.

"I-punch-am-kick-fine."

"Like hell." Gaara murmured. "He didn't do anything Lee. I didn't give him the chance to."

"He still fucking tried!" Punch.

Gaara sighed. Lee was…highly tolerant of people looking and admiring Gaara…much more than Gaara was of Lee. But this…this was beyond admiration.

Gaara had been hit on when it was beyond obvious he was taken…and Lee was close to loosing his temper.

Not something Gaara _ever_ wanted to see again.

"Koi…"

Lee stopped. Gaara hardly ever called him that. It was his name for Gaara…not the other way around.

"Baby…stop. All you're gonna do is hurt yourself. I love _you_, in case it wasn't obvious. I kicked that bastard in the nuts and threw him out. He won't bother me-us-again. Now stop injuring yourself and come here."

Lee felt the tears flowing out of his eyes. "But you are _mine_!"

"Yes…and he's a fool for thinking he could ever come between us. And now he knows. Now. Come. Here!"

Lee obeyed, walking over and burying his head in Gaara's neck.

"I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I cannot loose you Gaara. Please! Promise me?"

Gaara chuckled and kissed his lover's hair.

"Shh, of course I promise. I won't ever leave you. No-one else could possibly put up with me."

Lee laughed, a brief, hiccupping sound, and began to kiss Gaara's jaw.

"Gaara-koi?"

"Hm?"

"Make love to me please."

Gaara smiled and pushed his lover gently to the training mats on the floor. "As if you need to ask baby."

He kissed his lover deeply, exploring every crevice of Lee's mouth and battling with his tongue as Lee let out small, whimpering sounds of pleasure. Then he moved to his jaw, neck, collarbone.

"Gaara…"

Gaara pushed up Lee's shirt and began to worship his chest, smothering it with kisses and soft bites that wouldn't even leave a mark.

The tenderness took Lee's breath away.

Gaara sat up briefly to pull of his own shirt, pants and boxers before starting on Lee's. Since he'd been half asleep, all he had on was a v-top and boxers. Within moments Gaara was settling back onto his love, skin to skin.

"Gaara-koi…oh god…" Lee moaned as Gaara gently thrust his hips against his own, kissing Lee's neck and playing idly with a nipple.

"I love you." He murmured in between kisses. "More than anything."

Lee groaned at the words and wrapped his legs around Gaara's back. "I-I love you too. Please koi…I need you inside me now."

"No. Tonight I want there to be absolutely no pain. No roughness. Just let me love you, mind, body and soul."

It was too much…Gaara's eyes burning into Lee's own, filled with love and lust. Lee just closed his eyes and moaned, loud and long.

He obediently opened his mouth when Gaara gently trailed three fingers across his lips, drawing them in and sucking on them gently.

After a few moments Gaara pulled his hand away and trailed it down Lee's body to his entrance, fingering and playing with it before slowly pushing in.

"Ahhhh! Oh, yes!" Lee tossed his head from side to side. For so long they'd been reduced to quick fucks before Gaara collapsed with exhaustion. It had been far too long since Gaara had taken the time to stretch him slowly like this. "Add another koi…it's okay."

Gaara kissed him and added the second, pushing both in to the second knuckle. His mouth swallowed up Lee's moans and he began to thrust and scissor the fingers. A few moments later he added the third, not being able to muffle Lee's cry this time.

"Gaaaaaraaaa! Sooo goooood! Please…I need you now!"

"You sure you're ready." Gaara asked, nibbling and pulling gently on Lee's earlobe.

"Mmm hmm. Please…"

Gaara nodded and positioned himself at Lee's hole. It amazed him how he was so hard and wet without any simulation what-so-ever. Just Lee.

Lee's moans, Lee's skin, Lee's eyes…just Lee.

He forced himself in to the hilt in one thrust, drawing a cry of undiluted ecstasy from his lover. He rested his forehead against Lee's, and began to thrust.

Gently, but deeply, he pushed into his lover again and again.

Lee seemed to realise that Gaara didn't want dirty words or demands this time…he kept his vocal appreciation to whimpers, groans and moans of Gaara's name.

Gaara just continued to kiss wherever he could reach.

He felt himself speed up automatically as he reached his peak.

"You close my love?"

Lee gave a sob at the words…never had Gaara been so tender with him. It must surely have been his last day on earth, because nothing, _nothing_, would _ever_ top this!

"Please Gaara…fill me with your love first for once…please?"

Gaara hesitated…he hated coming first…something his bastard of an uncle had forced into his psyche. But if Lee truly wanted it…

"Alright my love, just this once."

Gaara swallowed Lee's thankful cried with another deep kiss, before pushing himself a little harder, a little faster, Lee helping to finish him by purposely clenching around him.

"Oh god Lee…I love you so much…ah…ah! Lee!"

Gaara released inside the man he loved and watched in wonder as Lee's face contorted in pleasure.

"Gaaaraaa…love you! AH!" And then Lee was there too, spilling his seed between their chests and drawing another mini-orgasm from Gaara as his tight walls strangled his cock.

They just lay there for a few moments, enjoying the afterglow. Lee lazily raised a hand to sweep Gaara's fiery hair out of his eyes, exposing his tattoo. He reached up and kissed it softly. "My Gaara."

Gaara chuckled and kissed the tip of Lee's nose. "My Lee." He countered.

Lee laughed and rolled slightly, forcing Gaara out of him and next to him on the floor before thumping his head on his chest.

"You'll get cum in your hair." Gaara murmured.

"Right now I could not care less." Lee replied.

They slept like that, naked, on the floor, in a puddle of their love.

And when they woke up again later that night, they started all over again.

--

_Was in the mood for fluffy lemons…but do not fear! Despite appearances, the story is not done yet! Deidara will have his revenge._


	5. Chapter 5

Line in the Sand

**Line in the Sand**

**(Sequel to Role Reversal)**

_**Mah, there's evil afoot! Angst galore people. So be aware!**_

_Disclaimer – _

_Answer the following…_

_Is Sakura finally realise Lee is the one for her, only to find he's now Gaara's?_

_Did Ino go punk?_

_Does Hinata wish world domination?_

_If the answer to the above is 'no' then I don't own Naruto._

Chapter Five

"Mmm."

Lee ran his hands through his hair again. Gaara had been right. He had, indeed, woken up with cum in his hair.

And it was taking a while to wash out.

Gaara had gone in early to talk to Itachi about Deidara. Lee had kissed him goodbye and promised (for some reason he couldn't quite fathom) to leave the house at three pm and not return 'til eight.

"Trust me baby." Gaara had chuckled, nuzzling into Lee's neck. "It's a good surprise, I promise."

Lee shuddered a little. He always loved Gaara's surprises.

He finally left the warmth of the shower and wandered into their front room.

A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts and he wrapped the towel around his waist more securely.

"Hello?" He spoke into the intercom nervously. Few people knew where Gaara and he lived, and delivered mail was rare.

"Tobi has a package for you, Mr. Rock!"

'_Tobi…must be the man's name.'_

"Um, very well. I will be down in a moment."

"Tobi can leave it here if you prefer sir!"

"Yes, thank you. That would suit me better."

"No problem. Tobi will leave it here. Bye Mr. Rock!"

Lee waited a few minutes, then wandered down to the apartment entrance to see a small, brown package.

'_Strange.'_

Lee returned to the front room and unwrapped it to reveal a tape with a letter wrapped around it. He read the letter first.

_Dear Rock Lee, _

_We are Akatsuki._

_And we have some upsetting news for you. We hoped that Deidara's apparent seduction of Gaara would prove to you that he is not the man you thought he was. But apparently Deidara is not his type._

_So we are forced to do this a more painful way._

_This tape was created three months ago, just before Deidara's shoot began. As you know, Gaara and Naruto have not filmed together in over six months. _

_We are sorry to do this to you, Rock Lee, but we invite you to join Akatsuki._

_Please let us know of your decision asap._

_Tobi will find you._

_Farewell._

Lee had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Still, he pushed the tape into the machine.

He watched for six minutes, before switching it off.

He sat there for a few moments, before falling to his knees and screaming.

--

Gaara gave a smile as he waved goodbye to the young assistant who had helped him choose the chocolates he'd brought for Lee.

It was going to take a while to cook the curry he'd brought, and he hoped Lee had kept his promise and gone out.

He opened the door and peered around it.

"Lee, you home?"

No answer. _'Good.'_

He smiled and wandered into the front room.

His smile faltered.

On the floor was a picture of himself, Lee, and Naruto on holiday last year. The frame was smashed. The same went for every other picture of him and Naruto, whether Lee was included or not.

'_What the hell…?'_

He saw a letter on the table and picked it up.

His hands shook as he read the words. He quickly checked whether the tape was still in the machine, then pressed play.

"_Oh gods Gaara! You're so damn tight! Ah, I can't…I'm not going to last!"_

"_Ah, ah, Na-Naruto…so big…please!"_

Gaara watched in horror. He recognised this…it was a movie he and Naruto had made years ago. It was not what it looked like…Naruto wasn't actually fucking him. Itachi had just made sure the camera angles looked as though he were.

But if Lee had seen it…

"Oh gods…please no…"

He tore into their bedroom to see the wardrobe open and all Lee's clothes gone.

"No."

Lee's toothbrush and aftershave were missing from the bathroom.

"No!"

Their 'special' draw was open, with all Lee's toys removed.

"NO!"

And, in classic Lee style, a large 'Goodbye Gaara' was scrawled on the mirror in pen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Lee was gone.

For good.

--

_Le gasp! What will happen?! I dunno…I haven't worked it out yet._


	6. Chapter 6

Line in the Sand

**Line in the Sand**

**(Sequel to Role Reversal)**

_**I'm sorry it's been a long time. Writer's block just takes time to get over!**_

_Disclaimer – _

_Answer the following…_

_Did Lee finally get a decent hairstyle?_

_Did Gaara go goth?_

_Did Naruto outgrow orange?_

_If the answer to the above is 'no' then I don't own Naruto._

Chapter Six

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"GAARA! C'mon Gaara! Open up or we're knocking the damn door in!"

Naruto was in a panic. It had been three days since anyone had seen either Gaara, Lee, TenTen or Neji and he was terrified that something bad had happened.

He had waited patiently…until Sasuke had said those words that had sent him into a frenzy;

"I'm getting worried about Gaara and Lee…"

For Sasuke to worry…that must have meant something was wrong.

And so, halfway through a shoot, he had grabbed Kiba, the strongest on set at the time, and dragged him over to Gaara's place.

They'd been banging on the door for at least ten minutes, but no-one had answered.

Yet the doorman swore that Gaara had returned, happy, a few days ago. And hadn't been seen since.

"That's it man, I'm knocking it down!" Kiba growled, and threw his weight against the door, three, four times before it finally caved.

Kiba went flying onto the floor, cursing as Naruto walked over him in order to get inside.

"Gaara?! Come on man, where are you?! Lee?! You here?!"

Naruto stopped dead at the sight of the shattered photos on the floor.

"Shit. Y'think someone broke in?" Kiba asked, couching down to pick up one of the frames.

"No…the door wouldn't have been locked. Besides…these are all face-down. They were thrown in anger." Naruto muttered. Then shook his head. "Never mind that right now, we have to find Gaara or Lee."

He wandered through each room of the apartment until he reached their bedroom. Kiba walked up beside him and sniffed. "I smell…it's like a tramp on the streets…stinks."

Kiba's nose was never wrong.

Naruto knocked on the door lightly.

"Gaara? Lee?"

He heard a sob as he spoke the second name and threw the door open.

Even though the curtains were open, he still had to look several times before he spotted the figure trying to blend into the wall.

Gaara had his head buried in his arms, knees drawn up to his chest. Sobs were wracking his body and his normally bright, soft hair was lank and greasy. Naruto could hear his stomach growling from over the other side of the room. He smelt, as Kiba had said, unwashed.

Naruto was willing to bet he hadn't moved in three days.

"Naru…"

Kiba's voice drew his gaze over to the dressing table. The mirror had a message written on it.

'Goodbye, Gaara.'

"Oh shit…"

He wheeled back to Gaara and threw his arms around his best friend.

"Gaara…what happened? Why the hell…where is he? What the fucking hell happened?!"

Gaara just shook his head, sobbing out words and phases that meant nothing to Naruto.

Kiba, meanwhile, headed back into the living room. Something was bothering him about those photos…

He took another look, and his eyes widened when he realised what was similar about them.

"Naru…you'd better come see this…"

Naruto stared at the doorway, then at Gaara again.

"I'll be right back. I promise!"

He pressed a kiss to his friend's forehead and followed Kiba's voice.

"What is it?"

"All these photos…they're all of Gaara and you."

Naruto's brow furrowed and he picked up two or three frames.

"But…why? What did _I_ do?"

Kiba sighed and handed him the letter he'd just found dropped on the floor.

"This might have something to do with it."

Naruto let his eyes skim over the letter and his breathing turned shaky.

"Is it-"

"-still in the machine?" Kiba finished. "Yeah…but I haven't watched it yet." He knelt down and began to press the play button.

Naruto reached out and hand and stopped him. "Wait…"

He turned the T.V on and turned the volume down to a barely audible level. Then nodded.

Kiba pressed play, then jumped back with a yell as the image hit his eyes, as well as the sound his ears.

"_Oh god…oh god…Gaara! I'm cumming!"_

"_Yes Naruto! Yes! Come inside me!"_

"Holy shit!" Kiba swore. Then turned angrily to his friend. "What the hell Naru?!"

"This is…this is a film me and Gaara made years and years ago. I'm not actually in him…it's just camera angles. Gaara's never let anyone other than Lee inside him." His eyes widened. "But Lee wouldn't know that! Oh god! He thinks we cheated on him!"

"I'm not surprised! I don't remember this."

"It was before you. It was only about the third film we ever made. See? Gaara's hair's shorter. And the tattoo on my arm's not there."

Kiba whistled. "Someone really wants the two of them split up."

Naruto growled. "Deidara…" He snarled. "I'm gonna rip him limb from limb."

Kiba grinned. "Save some for the rest of us. But first, we gotta find Lee, and get Gaara safe."


	7. Chapter 7

Line in the Sand

**Line in the Sand**

**(Sequel to Role Reversal)**

_**More angst I'm afraid!**_

_Disclaimer – _

_Answer the following…_

_Did Gai admit to being the secret sixth member of the Village People?_

_Did Kakashi reveal that behind his mask(s) is, in fact, Brad Pitt?_

_Did Iruka turn out to be a masochist?_

_If the answer to the above is 'no' then I don't own Naruto._

Chapter Seven

It took both Naruto and Kiba combined three hours to convince Gaara to move from his spot in the corner. They had gotten him washed, dressed, and set him in the bed in the spare room. Naruto had tactfully suggested that placing Gaara in the bed he and Lee shared would be cruel.

Then Naruto had made a call.

The next step was trying to get Gaara to eat. They were still trying to force-feed him when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kiba murmured. "You watch him."

Naruto nodded and pressed the spoon of miso ramen up to Gaara's lips again.

"Gaara, please? Just eat a little bit." He begged. "You haven't eaten in three days, and you're thin enough as it is." Gaara just turned his head.

A second later a loud bang made Naruto yelp and drop the spoon.

"GAARA!!"

Another second later Naruto was pushed out of the way by a busty blonde with four pony-tails.

"Nice to see you too, Temari." He muttered.

He heard a snort from the doorway and turned to see Gaara's older brother, Kankuro, smiling a forced smile.

"Y'know Tem. When Gaara's in trouble, the rest of us can go to hell."

He walked into the room and helped Naruto up.

"How's he been?" He asked seriously.

"Pretty much like this. We're pretty certain he hasn't eaten in three days, but neither of us can get anything down him."

Kankuro sighed and shook his head. "I was afraid of that. Have you taken anything sharp out of his reach."

"Out of reach and locked in my car." Naruto confirmed. He didn't need reminding of Gaara's age-old tradition of cutting himself when he felt cut off from the world.

Temari had finally released Gaara and stood there staring at him for a moment, before drawing her hand back and slapping him hard around the face.

"What the fuck?!" Kiba yelled from the doorway, but both Kankuro and Naruto gave him looks, telling him to let the eldest Sabaku work.

Gaara gently brought a hand up to his cheek and looked dumbly up at his sister.

"Now you listen to me, Sabaku no Gaara! This is _not_ your fault! It's those Akatsuki bastards! But sitting and wallowing like this won't help anything. Pull yourself together, and go find your boy-toy!"

Gaara stared at his sister for a moment more, before nodding and getting out of the bed. Kiba watching in astonishment as he downed the bowl of ramen and wandered into the front room.

"What…how…" He spluttered. Then turned to Temari. "What the fucking hell?! We can't even get him to blink on his own, then you slap him and it's all alright?"

Temari gave him a grim smile. "Oh it's not alright. Not by a long shot. But Gaara just needed slapping out of his rut. When all else fails with Gaara, hit him. Hard." She turned her face to follow her brother's movements as he gathered up the 'evidence'. "He's strong…just needs reminding of it sometimes."

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto jumped at the call, and ran to join Gaara. "What can I do?"

"Do you know Neji's home number?"

Naruto blinked. "Yeah, why?" Then it dawned on him. "You think Lee's gone to Neji?"

"Neji or TenTen. He won't go to Gai. Not yet. He certainly won't go to Akatsuki, no matter what they offer him."

Naruto nodded. Gaara knew Lee best, after all. "I'll make the call."

--

Neji gave a sigh as he added the finishing touches to the banana sundae.

Lee had turned up on his doorstep three days ago, bags in hand and tears in his eyes, and asked if he could stay for a while.

'_Stupid man. As if he needed to ask.'_

It had taken almost twenty-four hours for Neji to drag out what was wrong.

He'd spent the next two days trying to convince Lee to call Gaara.

This would be attempt number…sixteen, he thought.

He picked up the treat and wandered into his front room, where Lee was curled up on the couch watching Madagascar for the hundredth time.

"Here." He sighed, passing the bowl to Lee.

"Thank you Neji."

"You don't need to thank me. Just call him."

Lee's lower lip shook slightly, and he shook his head violently.

"No, I'm not ready."

"Look," Neji said firmly "I know you're hurt and in pain here. But what do you think Gaara's going through right now? At least you know where he is! He doesn't have a clue. As for that stupid message you left on the mirror…I wouldn't be entirely surprised if he's done something very foolish."

Lee whimpered. "But…"

"For the last time Lee." Neji sat next to his friend and grabbed the remote to pause the movie. "There is no way on this earth, heaven, or hell for that matter, that Gaara would ever cheat on you. He's just not the type. You two were destined to be together."

"I-I know that…really." Lee began to sob softly. You could tell when Lee was really upset. His tears would pour almost silently. "I don't really believe he cheated on me…but I can't understand…why would they do this? Maybe, for now, Gaara's better off without me. It's obviously me they want to get to."

"I'm not so sure…" Neji tilted his head back. "Going over everything you've told me about the past few weeks, I'm actually fairly sure it's Gaara they're after."

"What?"

"Well," Neji looked his friend in the eye "did you know that Gaara's family are very wealthy?"

Lee gave a soft gasp and shook his head.

"I didn't think so. You learn things at Hyuga. Gaara's father was a very important politician. But he died when Gaara was…twelve I think. You know his father hated him. Well, he dealt the final blow by leaving Gaara out of his will. But there was a way he could get the money."

Neji dipped his finger in the ice cream and sighed heavily. He didn't like disclosing this much of Gaara's personal life to Lee without his permission…but if it helped send Lee back to him…

"Gaara's cousin, Sasori, is a member of Akatsuki. He and Gaara's father were very close. They made a deal that, if Gaara wanted the money, he would have to marry someone whom Sasori chose."

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"I think Sasori chose Deidara. If Gaara marries the person of Sasori's choice, both Gaara's new partner and Sasori would receive a large part of Gaara's inheritance."

Lee was dumbstruck. So that was the reason…for all this?! For tearing his and Gaara's lives apart.

_Money_?!

"How…" Lee was burning up with anger. "How _dare_ they?!"

Neji quickly recognised the signs and pressed a finger to a pressure point in Lee's neck. "Calm down. You'll achieve nothing if you run on rage. You and Gaara need to work this out together."

The phone made them both jump, and Neji smiled at the caller ID.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Sabaku isn't as dumb as he looks."

The ID said 'Gaara'.


End file.
